The present invention is directed to a thermoelectric apparatus and method of generating electrical power for Lighter Than Air Vehicles (LTA), such as High Altitude Airships (HAA), during both day and night by using the temperature difference between the LTA's photovoltaic panels and the helium lifting gas employed in the LTA.
LTA vehicles operating at high altitudes for long duration must rely on batteries or fuel cells to store and generate electrical energy for use during the night. Current battery technology is relatively heavy, which limits the payload and altitude of a High Altitude Airship (HAA).